Thinking
by SassyAngel05
Summary: I've been watching some of the recent conference room scenes, and I began to wonder what Sark thought about all of his new colleagues. Just a ficlet.


Author: Vona  
Title: Thinking  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine, all J.J. Abrams, ABC and Bad Robot.  
Rating: G  
Summary: So, I was watching Passage Part One and The Abduction for like the fiftieth time and I started to wonder Sark thought about everyone in the conference room. His new colleagues. So I wrote this short little one parter to give a little insight in his thoughts, or what I think they should be.  
  
  
Thinking  
  
  
  
I sat down on the leather couch in my newly acquired apartment. I began to ponder my new colleagues. Marshall Flinkman, the techinical operator. He's obviously a genius. I read his dossier; photographic memory, valedictorian of both his high school and his university. He was recruited shortly after college. Some of his inventions are absolutely fascinating. His creativity has proved to be extremely helpful to SD-6. He's in his own little world, swirling ideas of different materials dancing in his head. But despite his genius at all things techincal, he's a bumbling, rambling idiot when it comes to socializing. But he is an agreeable fellow, unlike so many others in this business. It is hard not to find some of his offhand comments and tangents amusing. He likes Sydney. That much is obvious. He seems to take comfort in her empowerment. She does indeed have a comforting presence. But I'll get to Sydney later.  
  
Marcus Dixon, Sydney's old partner. A fairly intelligent agent, but definitely not the best. I have not had much contact with Agent Dixon. He's opposed to my being there, but he respects his authority. Too bad Arvin Sloane his authority. He, too, relies on Sydney. Though he is smart, he isn't exactly bright. He's oblivious to the truth to SD-6 like many others. But you would think he would be able to figure it out. He is a family man, though, so he's probably thinking about his son's soccer game or his daughter's piano recital that he is missing. I can't really blame him.  
  
Arvin Sloane, head of SD-6, master manipulator, and all around disagreeable man. He likes to fool himself into thinking he has control of everyone and everything around him, when in truth, he's probably the most oblivious of them all. He's had several moles pass through his fingers. He's got three of them in the conference room together and he has no idea. He's got a blind spot when it comes to the Bristows. Oh, he thinks everyone believes him, but occasionally, they wisen up. He's such a detestable man. The way he acts like he cares for Sydney is disgusting. He just wants to keep her under his thumb because he can see her potential. But, luckily, she's smarter than that. He even killed his own wife. Or at least tried. Sure, I've killed many people, but never anyone that I loved. Or supposedly loved. I find it absolutely disgusting.  
  
Lastly, my favorite family. Jack Bristow is a brilliant agent, a brilliant man. His face remains stoic at all times, blocking out any kind of emotion he may be feeling. He's gained the trust of his largest enemy, which, too, is a feat in itself. I almost admire the man. He has been a double agent for thirty years and Arvin Sloane has never once suspected him. He covers his tracks well. He knows his enemies best. Brilliance. But Jack Bristow has one major weakness. Irina Derevko. Or Laura Bristow, however he wants to call her. I'm sure she's doing a bloody good number on him right now, probably as I sit here thinking about him. I almost feel sorry for the bloke.  
  
Sydney Bristow, the most beautiful and talented woman I've ever known. She's a lot like Irina in many ways, though I could never tell her that. Little things remind me of Irina when I'm with Sydney, like when she brushes her hair behind her ear, or the glint in her chocolate brown eyes. But Sydney still possesses a few traits that Irina could never have, compassion, and even a bit of innocence. No matter what Sydney has been through, she still holds this aura about her, sweetness and a desire to help people. She's my worthiest opponent and probably the only woman I'll ever love. She's an innocent byproduct from a world that is full of deceit, hate, and murder. She's incredibly capable, granted, but she knows exactly what she wants. Out of this life. She could be the best agent out there, but she doesn't care. She just wants to get out. Taking on her double agent status is the only way she knows how to achieve her goal. She's doing a wonderful job at it. Arvin Sloane trusts her as well. It makes her job frustrating, though, when she has to act like she appreciates his father-like worry. But I can see in those eyes that she hates him, I can see her disgust. Sometimes I want to tell him to get his filthy hands off of her. But I don't deserve to have my hands on her, either. She can take care of herself. I know that, but I'll probably always secretly worry. I refuse to coddle her like every other man in her life. Mr. Tippin, Mr. Vaughn, Mr. Bristow, Mr. Flinkman, Mr. Sloane, even Mr. Dixon want to try to save her. But Sydney doesn't need saving, she just needs a little push in the directions she should go in. So, I will be here if she needs my help, but I probably won't simply offer it up. That may not be the wisest strategy, but it's the best I can do. 


End file.
